Euverlèk gebroeker:DimiTalen
Wèlkom! Danke veur 't koupe van uch hoes :) --OosWesThoesBes 26 dec 2007 13:56 (UTC) :Danku, maar ik versta dat taaltje van u toch maar half :) Welk is dit nu? Limburgs, Aeres? 26 dec 2007 14:06 (UTC) ::Limburgs. Dit is landj.wikia.com, dit is zègk maar de Limburgse verzie van Wikistad. Toevallig hèt 't ouch Wikistad. 't Nederlandse stad is in 't Limburgs stad (of sjtad, maar wo ich vanaaf kóm is 't stad) --OosWesThoesBes 26 dec 2007 14:08 (UTC) :::Azo :) 26 dec 2007 14:09 (UTC) Good luck! Re: Nobele stad Is mich good :) --Oos Wes Ilava (Bès) 8 mrt 2008 17:14 (UTC) Je gaat aardig richting 't burgerschap :) slechts 10 bewerkingen ofzo te gaan :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:14 (UTC) :Haha, wel wat belachelijk, ik kan geen woord Limburgs :) Hajje! 22 mrt 2008 15:16 (UTC) ::Komt nog wel, hajje is toch ook Limborgs? :) Slechts 10 te gaan nog en je hebt de vereiste 25 :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:20 (UTC) :::25? Das nie viel hé. In de meiste wikilandjen ist 50 i. Soit, mij ook goed :) 22 mrt 2008 15:21 (UTC) ::::Daar is 'n rede voor: te veel huizen, te weinig kopers :( Dus je moet wel een tweede huis kopen!!!! :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 22 mrt 2008 15:34 (UTC) PVIR Best grappig :) je bent geen burger maar 't mag wel omdat er nog geen grondwet is :) Je mag zelfs iemand vermoorden hier... (dus blokkeren voor eeuwig) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 14:48 (UTC) :Lol. Ik wordt wel burger, binnenkort. 23 mrt 2008 14:49 (UTC) ::Ja, en 't gaat ook sneller als je User:DimiTalen/HT2 aanmaakt ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::Bewerk effe vier keer je gebruikerspagina. Dan ben je burger. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:06 (UTC) ::::Nog twee bewerkingen... Maak dus een typo die je kunt verbeteren :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:30 (UTC) :::::Ik zal eens keiken kijken. 23 mrt 2008 15:42 (UTC) ::::::Goed, vul ef de rijksregistratie hieronder in :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:44 (UTC) Rieksregistratie Ik wil nog even twee dingetjes van je weten: # Je officieële naam hier, Dimitri ¿Neyt? # En je religie, atheist, rooms-katholiek, moslim, hindoe, mentawai, seri, dimitriïstisch maakt niet uit. Als je me die dingen zegt word je burger :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:43 (UTC) :Ik ben overal Dimitri (hr./hs.) Neyt, behalve in Lovia. :Ik ben overtuigd atheïst, al klinkt dimitriisme ook wel leuk :) Hou 't maar op atheïst 23 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) ::Ok. Je bent nu officieel börger, dat houdt dus in: ::# Je mag meedoen aan verkiezigingen. ::# Je mag een tweede huisje kopen. :::) --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:49 (UTC) :::Fantastisch. :::# Lopen er nu ergens verkiezingen hier? :::# Wat zijn mijn mogelijkheden om een huis te kopen? 23 mrt 2008 15:52 (UTC) ::::# Nee. ::::# Gäörne is 'n echte aanrader. --Oos Wes (Bès) 23 mrt 2008 15:57 (UTC) Je Limburgs kennis begint langzamerhand te komen: jannewarie ;) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:37 (UTC) :Limburgse Wikipedia hé :D 24 mrt 2008 15:41 (UTC) ::Die ken ik :) M'n eerste pagina ging over de huiscavia, hoescavia :) (traantje wegnemend van ontroering) --Oos Wes (Bès) 24 mrt 2008 15:45 (UTC) Terugtrekking Estebleef, doe nu niet zo. 't Probleem is opgelost. Ik doe je laatste 3'tjes weg, want ik vind niet dat je je zo moet opstellen. Ik ben momenteel hier, als enige actieve Limburger, de baas ;) Dit land is niet Alexandruïstisch en dat zal 't ook nooit worde als 't aan mij ligt. Ik laat deze situatie liggen als het lag voordat hij begon, dus: # Jij bent de koning in Lovië. # Forum:Lovië wordt geslote. # Lovië gaat zich niet afzonderen en jij al helemaal niet. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:41 (UTC) :Dat is erg vriendelijk en ik ben gewillig hier te blijven op de volgende voorwaarden: :# Híer wordt níet meer gediscussieerd over Lovia, alleen nog in onze pub of 1st Chamber. :# Alle vormen van onafhankelijksheidsbewegingen worden onmiddelijk gestaakt. :# Er wordt NIET geblokkeerd in andere landen vanwege een incident in het buitenland. :Begrepen? Voorts wel bedankt dat je je excuseert, dat stel ik érg op prijs. Dat getuigt van respect en dan krijg je dat van mij ook. Dankje, 31 mrt 2008 14:45 (UTC) ::Daarop reageer ik met: ::# Als je al kunt zien, Forum:Lovië is geslote. ::# Half, ik stem in met "Alle vormen van onafhankelijkheidsbewegingen in andere Wikinaties". Ik zou graag van Gäörne een onafhankelijk land make ;) ::# Ok. :::) Danke. --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:49 (UTC) :::# Dankje. :::# Dat is jouw land. Ik heb altijd gewild dat wikilanden zich niet met elkanders politiek moeiden, dus dat zal ik ook niet doen. ::: 31 mrt 2008 14:53 (UTC) ::::Goed, hiermee beëindig ik dan officiëel de onafhankelijke staat Hurbanova en de oorlog tussen Cettatië met Mäöres en Lovië :) --Oos Wes (Bès) 31 mrt 2008 14:57 (UTC) :::::Goedzo. Dank u zeer. 31 mrt 2008 14:58 (UTC) @article 2008 in Lovia: Where? I don't see any apologies? :-) Alexandru 31 mrt 2008 16:52 (UTC) Verkeziginge Beloer dit foröm en kal öch oet! Watch this forum and give your opinion! Ben (talk) 15 apr 2008 05:46 (UTC) Arestat Alo, alo! Esti arestat domnule, ne pare rau! N-ai voie sa fii poponar in aceasta tara! Vei avea proces in Adlibita, vezi pagina ta de discutie te rog. Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:10 (UTC) :Esti eliberat! Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:31 (UTC) ::Aah, ce pacat. Ai avut doua minute sa ne injurati! Dar, nu plange, vei avea o petrecere placuta in penitenciar! Impreuna cu ceilalti poponari! Alexandru 16 apr 2008 18:36 (UTC) :::ûû. Dette bēndet nūsī sçāt. Sō mak gūdūn rēgurūr bīkoman wī nīmēr. Bēndest dū ēndlīx bīfrēdigynde dȳrx dīnūn tōvīudpālōūn, mōgst dū in skīnkansūn, frē koman. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16 apr 2008 18:41 (UTC) Rechaangaeving |} --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 14:40 (UTC) :Hahahha, Jaaaaa, ik gebruik OWTB tegen jou. Hahahaha...'k lig weer dubbel. Jij bent ook dom zeg,.. Alexandru 17 apr 2008 15:35 (UTC) ::Over die rechtszaak: we doen niks anders dan dat nu in Lovia gebeurt: eerst blokkeren zodat je tegenstander zich niet kan verdedigen en dan kijken hoe lang zijn celstraf wordt. Ook heel toevallig.. "twee partijen". De rechter is de beste vriend van de koning en is tegelijkertijd één van de twee partijen (één partij dus, aangezien de ander zich niet kan verdedigen). Damn, ik lach me zo dood. Democratie my ass. Deze blokkades zijn het antwoord. En ik heb die o-zo-zielige OWTB misbruikt, die jou net zo hard haat als ik jou haat. Damn, wordt wakker! Alexandru 17 apr 2008 15:37 (UTC) Kijk, wanneer begin je het te snappen. Hier staat het ook al: "as we already discussed, we would not demand a punishment for Oos Wes Ilava. Today we (I and George) decided to do so after all". Het probleem van Lovia is dat alles vriendjespolitiek is! Alles wordt geregeerd door jou en Yuri (en eventueel "je broer"), jullie discussiëren zelfs achter iedereens rug om wat voor een straf we moeten krijgen?! Tis toch niet te geloven. Wij hebben al geen kans, laat staan dat mensen uit Engeland, Australië of Amerika een kans zullen krijgen om in Lovia geaccepteerd te kunnen worden. Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:02 (UTC) :Btw, je hebt al bijna een nieuwe burger erbij. =))) Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:06 (UTC) ::Daarom is er ook geen kans voor nieuwkomers, sjlimm'rik. Maar, eetze, ik ga nu naar voetbal een beetje "uitmacho'en" =)) Alexandru 17 apr 2008 16:13 (UTC) Dimitri, geer zal op 18 eprèl (nao d'n aanvang dèr verkeziginge) geoetblókkaasjdj waere, zoeadet geer öchzelf kintj verdedige inne rechzaak. Nöm deze zaak serieus en leeg neet. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17 apr 2008 17:11 (UTC) Sjöljig veur? Bèste Dimitri, doe bös op 't memènt geónblokkieërdj waenges 't persès det dore Mäöreser staat taenge dich is aangespanne. Geer zöltj, same mit George, 'n persès kriege. Öch spesifiek is det waenges: pazjenaverdaening, óngeluuk blókkaazjes oetdeile, óngeluuk pazjenabesjèrminger, diktatuur, sjèlje, óngegood staatsbesjöljige, vandalisme, internasjenaal slechdoning, kriegsveroorzaking, herriesjöpperie, vólkeredrök en nag get minder zwaor en minder rillevantje ree. Diens wuuertje bevräög: zwaore waorsjuwinger, innaam van börgerrech en 'n blokkaasj van 6 maondj. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 18 apr 2008 15:31 (UTC) :Are you kidding me? 6 months, for being a good citizen in this nation? Oh dear, he will be só happy to hear this... George Matthews 18 apr 2008 15:48 (UTC) ::Well, I must say it is an amusing charge. You ask GM to buy one house, while you'll take away one from me (my citizen rights). I won't be attending the trial neither, 'cause I don't agree with this charge. You make Hoogvleet my lawyer, that would be a good idea, wouldn't it? 18 apr 2008 16:34 (UTC) :::Are you making a joke of me? Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:49 (UTC) ::::No, we are not, I just suggest somebody should be my lawyer here, as I won't be here myself. 18 apr 2008 16:50 (UTC) :::::There's no need to worry. This is a ridiculous proposal. Umbel and me think Lovia should deserve a chance. Our judge is Argumentus. He will not choose the side of Ooswes because they never agree. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:53 (UTC) ::::::We'll see, won't we. 18 apr 2008 16:53 (UTC) :::::::Yes, we will. But I need to watch my words. I am blocked before by Ooswes on the Limburgish Wiktionary. He is a bigger dictator as you. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 16:57 (UTC) ::::::::Haha. Tell me, why did he appoint you then?? 18 apr 2008 17:00 (UTC) :::::::::Well. He played dictator as always. He has added over 15 000 bot articles there, please click on random page, you'll see what I mean. I told him something about and gave him a bad name and there was a discussion about desyssoping somebody. And he blocked me for a week for vandalism and imitating behevior. You always need to watch out. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:02 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, but I still don't understand why he made you "lawyer" in Lovia then? 18 apr 2008 17:06 (UTC) :::::::::::I don't know too. But I will defend him. Lawyers always need to do that, even if it is very obvious it is a seriekiller. I will defend them in Lovia, as I will defend you here. Hoogvleet 18 apr 2008 17:07 (UTC)